Candy Corn Najarala
Stun Defense Down Gooey |weaknesses = Fire Blast Water |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Candy Corn Najarala is a Variant of Najarala styled after the Variants found in Monster Hunter Explore. It utilizes immobilizing, sugar-coated mucus and acid-producing bacteria as opposed to neurotoxins, but can still produce sound waves that will make its plates explode. Physiology Candy Corn Najarala is very similar to the regular Najarala in terms of design, but it notably different in colouration; its skin is snow-white with pink and blue spots as opposed to green, and its plates all have white tips and varying colours. The plates can either have an orange centre and yellow end, an orange centre and brown end, a green centre and red end, a blue centre and red end, a pink centre and red end, a green centre and end, a purple centre and end, a yellow centre and end, and a pink centre and end, and the different colours appear randomly on the snake's body. Its beak and fangs are coated in sugar. Ecology Candy Corn Najarala is a strange variation of Najarala that can be found traversing the Sanctuay in search of its favourite food, which are large, multi-coloured beets called Saccharine Demise Beets, named due to the copious amounts of sugar found within them; even a single bite from one can raise blood glucose levels dangerously high. The snake, however, has an incredibly powerful pancreas that can provide the necessary amounts of insulin needed to keep the beet's sugar in check, protecting it from conditions such as nerve damage and cardiovascular arrest. This beet grows only in the Sanctuary, and it grows best during times of celebration due to nearby villages keeping them well-fed so they can use its sugar to make sweets, so the snake is prone to attacking those who try to collect the beet and attempting to steal their gains, which is the main reason hunters are requested to hunt it. It can weaponize the excessive amounts of sugar it takes in by mixing it with clingy mucus and acid-producing bacteria, and it stores the finished product in a specialized sac that can withstand the acid. Once it sets its sights on a target, it will launch it at them in the form of large balls of sugar-coated mucus. Once the mucus lands on a foe, their mobility will become limited, and the bacteria will start feasting on the sugar attached to the target and produce acid, corroding their armour and making them vulnerable to attack. Its excessive sugar intake has nullified the neurotoxins found in its body, limiting their effectiveness, but it can still use sound waves to make its plates explode, which releases loud bursts of sound comparable to a sonic boom. Behavior Like the standard species, Candy Corn Najarala is highly aggressive and territorial, attacking anything that draws near. It does not appreciate anyone going near its stash of Saccharine Demise Beets, actively attacking them if they draw near, and has been known to steal the beets from anyone holding onto them, which is the main reason hunters are requested to hunt it. Abilities Like the standard Najarala, Candy Corn Najarala can launch its plates at targets and use sonic waves to make them explode, producing powerful sound blasts that stun nearby targets. It has a powerful pancreas that can withstand large amounts of sugar, and its body contains acid-producing bacteria that it can direct at foes through bites and mucus blasts. Habitat Candy Corn Najarala can be found in the Sanctuary. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,350 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x, rounded up): 2,393 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,045 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,655 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 85 (Cut), 80 (Impact), 75 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Neck: 50 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 5 (Water), 0 (Thunder), 0 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Torso: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 25 (Fire), 20 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Resonating Organs: 25 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 30 (Fire), 25 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Tail: 60 (Cut), 55 (Impact), 55 (Shot), 10 (Fire), 10 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) * Front Legs: 35 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 50 (Shot), 35 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 5 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind) * Back Legs: 70 (Cut), 70 (Impact), 75 (Shot), 15 (Fire), 5 (Water), 10 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 0 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 0 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Torso = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Resonating Organs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Front Legs = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Back Legs = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★★★ *Water = ★★★ *Thunder = ★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★ *Wind = ★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★ Turf Wars Candy Corn Najarala does not partake in Turf Wars. Attacks Candy Corn Najarala uses the same attacks as the standard Najarala, but with some notable differences. * The standard species' bites inflict Defense Down as opposed to Paralysis. If the afflicted hunter is holding a Saccharine Demise Beet or its rarer versions, it will steal them after biting the hunter. * The standard species' sound blast is replaced with a large ball of sticky, sugar-coated mucus that deals medium-high damage and inflicts the Defense Down and Gooey conditions. Weapons Sword and Shield Marshmallow Mincer --> Marshmallow Marquis Dual Blades Candy Cutters --> Candy Counts Lance Edible Errant --> Edible Emperor Gunlance Kernel Knight --> Kernel Kaiser Light Bowgun Syrup Shooter --> Syrup Sultan Heavy Bowgun Confectionary Chaingun --> Confectionary Chieftain Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water -15 * Thunder 0 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +10 Skills: Negate Poison, Evasion +2, Speed Gatherer, Defense Down (M) High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water -15 * Thunder 0 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +10 Skills: Negate Poison, Evasion +3, Speed Gatherer, Defense Down (M) G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -20 * Water -15 * Thunder 0 * Ice +15 * Dragon +10 * Earth +15 * Wind +10 Skills: Negate Poison, Evasion +3, Speed Gatherer, Defense Down (M) Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water -10 * Thunder +5 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind +15 Skills: Negate Poison, Evasion +2, Speed Gatherer, Defense Down (M) High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water -10 * Thunder +5 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind +15 Skills: Negate Poison, Evasion +3, Speed Gatherer, Defense Down (M) G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire -15 * Water -10 * Thunder +5 * Ice +20 * Dragon +15 * Earth +20 * Wind +15 Skills: Negate Poison, Evasion +3, Speed Gatherer, Defense Down (M) Carves Candy Corn Najarala has the same carves as the standard species, but defeating it grants you an item called the Saccharine Demise Beet, which allows you to create a line of confectionary-themed weapons and armour. Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Candy Corn Najarala has the same breakable parts as the vanilla species. Quests Event Quests Trivia * The design of Candy Corn Najarala's plates as well as its namesake were obviously based on candy corn. * Candy Corn Najarala can only be fought on Valentine's Day, Easter, Independence Day, Thanksgiving (both American and Canadian), Halloween, and Christmas. * The colouration of Candy Corn Najarala's plates were based on those of holiday-themed candy corn as well as the standard variety (yellow and orange for Halloween, pink and red for Valentine's Day, green and red for Christmas, blue and red for Independence Day, brown and orange for Thanksgiving, pink/green/yellow/purple and white for Easter). * Large amounts of sugar can neutralize poison, which is why Candy Corn Najarala can't paralyze hunters with its bites. * Candy Corn Najarala cannot be poisoned or put to sleep. This is due to its body's high sugar content neutralizing the poison as it enters its body and giving it very high amounts of energy. * Candy Corn Najarala's movement and attack speed are twice as fast as those of an ordinary Najarala, but in exchange, its defenses are lower. The former is due to the sugar it eats making it hyperactive, and the latter is due to its armour not being entirely immune to the bacteria's acid itself, making it more brittle. * Credit for the icon goes to TheBrilliantLance. * Candy Corn Najarala's weapons all have a special gimmick called Corrosive Sugar. This gimmick increases the raw damage a struck body part will take by 20 points (for instance, if used on a Velocidrome's head, which takes 85 base damage from Cutting and Impact attacks and 80 base damage from Shot attacks, the amount of damage it takes will be increased to 105 Cutting and Impact damage and 100 Shot damage) for 30 seconds, making it more susceptible to damage, and it will not deflect any attacks directed at it during this time. In exchange, any attacks that involve the affected part will come out twice as fast, and it cannot be afflicted again until the previous effect wears off. It is represented by a white cloud with blue and pink specks in it forming over the affected part. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Event Variant Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Stun Monster Category:Defense Down Monster Category:Gooey Monster